


An Amusing Discovery

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A few weeks before Ron and Hermione’s wedding, she comes across an amusing discovery. What could it be?Ship: Hermione/Ron





	An Amusing Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

   Hermione stepped into the attic of The Burrow and took a look around. Ron had said he would meet her here in ten minutes to help with the boxes they would need to cast a _Levitation Charm_ to move downstairs.

Hermione wondered how she would find the specific boxes in the middle of the mess the Weasleys kept in their attic. Her mission was to find the two boxes that contained Ron’s books and parchments from Hogwarts, and one other box which contained his childhood toys. She started looking for two large boxes with the “Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes” logo and for a smaller, older looking one.

A ray of the February sunlight was warming the tiny room, and Hermione noticed that a spider had built her web on the corner of the window. She thought of the face Ron would make if he saw it, and she smiled to herself thinking about it.

Ron could now get rid off spiders without feeling much panic. He did it first when the two of them and Harry had spent their first night at Grimmauld place during the Horcrux search. Hermione had once told him that his fear of spiders always made her remember how he had got the courage to face many of them in their second year. She thought it was lovely how he had faced his fear because she had been Petrified, and thought that following the spiders would help them find a solution for her

. _Because he faced them thinking of her._

Ron was finding success along with George at Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, but had recently decided that he wanted to do something else. Harry had quickly offered Ron a position in the Auror Department, working alongside him. It was something Ron considered for while before accepting Harry’s offer. But even with his new job as an Auror, Ron never completely gave up working with George; he always found time to be there for his brother.

Ron’s loyalty to his friends and family, and how he fought for the things he really wanted were some of Hermione’s favorite traits in Ron.

Hermione decided to start looking for the boxes under the window, where a few of the larger ones were stored. She noticed that one of them contained Ginny’s stuff, and on top of it there was a pair of binoculars. The binoculars made Hermione remember how enthusiastic Ron had been about Viktor Krum during the World Quidditch Cup, and how his jealousy later cooled down his fondness for anything related with the Bulgarian Seeker after the _eventful_ Yule Ball. But Ron made up for it with his behaviour during Bill and Fleur’s wedding three years later. Ron had been able to control his jealousy over Viktor, and also took one of his boldest steps towards her when he asked her to dance. It was one of her sweetest memories she had of them before they started dating.

Hermione felt a rush of pride about the man Ron had become, and about all things they shared together for so long. She was proud of how they grew up together, and how they now shared a romantic relationship which was going to take its most important step soon.

Ron and Hermione were engaged, and their wedding was quickly approaching. They were both successfully settled in their careers; the security had allowed them to buy a house of their own. Things were going really good at Hermione’s job at Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and Ron’s job as an Auror and his participation at the shop was going just as well. 

Hermione looked at her engagement ring tenderly. She loved that Ron chose a simple but gorgeous ring which had a transparent agate, one of the Virgo’s lucky stones.  Ron said it suited her. The moment he put it on her finger and proposed, she felt so excited that she thought she might explode from so much happiness.

Their usual bickering had turned into a fun banter over the years which helped their relationship developed into something more mature and strong, but also always warm.

It seemed so long ago that moment after Hermione destroyed the cup in the Chamber of Secrets, threw herself at Ron’s neck, and kissed him for the first time. It had been a short and tentative kiss at first, but quickly became really intense and warm as they swayed on the spot. Hermione thought she had never blushed so hard when her mind reminded her that Harry had been watching them the whole time. She smiled sweetly at the memory, and continued to search for Ron’s boxes.

As her eyes scanned the messy attic, Hermione saw a poster of the Chuddley Cannons rolled-up on the floor, and she put it aside. Ron would want to take that too. She only needed to negotiate with him so it wouldn’t be put up in their bedroom.

Then, Hermione noticed Ron’s old broom in a corner of the attic, and it was then when she found the boxes she was looking for. Hermione’s mind went back to their first kiss once again. Ron‘s kissing skills were amazing, and one of the few things that managed to distract Hermione of anything else she might be doing.

She remembered that she almost kissed Ron down in the Chamber when he had been so worried because he knew she wasn’t fond of brooms, but they both knew that it was their only way of out of there. He made her as comfortable as he could during their flight. Back then, it had seemed surprisingly perfect how her arms fitted so well around his waist, and how she could felt the warmth of his body through his back on to her chest. That feeling of closeness had been really overwhelming at that time.

Later, the feeling of her lips on his was so good and exciting. When Ron deepened the kiss and raised her off her feet, it was like she’d got all the possible ‘Outstanding’ in her classes. She had felt like the pieces of the puzzle of her life had finally fitted in the right places.

_Because they had completed each other._

A cloud of dust invaded the air when Hermione moved the boxes. Coughing, she pulled her wand from her jeans’ pocket and casted a _Vaccum Charm._

In the middle of two household boxes, Hermione founded the box labelled “Ron’s Toys,” and she saw his old teddy bear on top of it. She took it in her hands and softly caressed the head of the bear. Hermione had never known much of Ron’s childhood memories, so it was nice that Ron wanted to bring that box to their new home.

Ron and Hermione would be getting married in three weeks, and they were now moving all their belongings to their new house, which was located a couple of miles from Ottery S. Catchpole. Bill and George were helping them to levitate the last things Ron had left at The Burrow.

Hermione put the teddy bear on the box and noticed a rectangular parcel in the bottom of the box. A rush of curiosity invaded her, and she took the parcel that was half wrapped, almost as if someone wanted to keep it hidden. She gasped when she saw a thin book titled _Twelve Fail- Safe Ways to Charm Witches._

Hermione smirked to herself. To whom did this book belong? To Charlie or Bill, for sure. But it couldn’t belong to them because it was in Ron’s box… or had they giving it to their young brother?

Hermione opened the book and read the birthday note that was attached in the first page:

March, 1st 1997

_Dear Ronnikins,_

_We’re giving to you a book that is a legend itself in the Weasley brotherhood in learning the talent of understanding girls. Even Charlie and Bill kept saying they had never needed to use it, but we got this copy from Charlie on our own birthday a couple of years ago.  He got it from Bill himself. We are sure that Percy wouldn’t ever appreciate that kind of reading, so Charlie kept it to give to us instead of the pompous git_.

_Enjoy and use it wisely!_

_We’re sure that is an excellent book to be used to charm the cleverest of witches._

_A gift that suits your case!_

_Happy Seventeen, Ron!_

_From your lovely, wise brothers,_

_Gred and Forge_

Hermione laughed.  Those twins were always a treat! Then she felt a rush of sadness when she noticed the date of the note; it was the birthday that Ron almost died due to poisoning, and the mention of Fred made her get teary-eyed.

Fate had been so unfair to him. It had left a permanent hole in each of the Weasleys’ heart and in Fred’s friends.

She sighed and turned some pages. She felt her smile return to her lips when she saw that the pages were marked with Muggle yellow _post- it_ notes that she remembered giving Ron in their fifth year. Ron thought that those pieces of paper that glued everywhere over and over were quite fascinating.

She felt flattered and amused every time she read a new suggestion in the book that was intended to help a bloke ‘win the witch of your dreams’. It seemed pretty clear that Ron had used some of the advice in the book to take some steps forward in their relationship after his break up with Lavender. She felt even more amused as she remembered how Ron had suddenly become more confident towards her.

For a long time, Ron had been pretty clueless about understanding girls. He even once had suggested that she should write a book about the ‘mad thing girls do.’ And now, Hermione realized, he had really used a book to help him to change things between them. That was really flattering.

The chapters “Comfort a witch at all given opportunities,” “Learn to dance with our instructions and your witch will kiss your feet,” and “Protect the witch in question at all dangerous situations” were marked. Hermione remembered how happy she felt when Ron had asked her to dance at Bill’s wedding. It was an abrupt move from him (he hadn’t dance at Yule Ball after all) but so worthy.  

There were also those little moments when Ron comforted her - like the night of Dumbledore’s death, or because she was sad about her parent’s absence abroad for their own safety - he did it kindly by touching her or hugging her. They learned to be comfortable around each other, a real wise way to have their friendship developed to the romantic field.

Ron had conquered her heart long time ago. He never really needed to use a book to improve himself. She was always his, no matter the many twists they had gone through before getting together. 

Hermione could hear his screams of pain when she was being tortured at Malfoy Manor in the nightmares she used to get after the last battle. Even under a lot of suffering during that horrible moment, she knew with all her heart that he loved her. That thought had filled with hope to make it through the hard times. It was that hope, and that knowing their love was strong, that carry them through the aftermath of the war, and because of it they were now happy and looking forward to the rest of their lives.

Hermione heard footsteps as Ron stepped into the attic. His grin faded when he figured out what book she was reading.

“Oh, you found it. It’s rubbish! Only read some stuff, but quickly I made it through my own.”

Ron’s ears were reddening when he got closer to Hermione. She closed the book and smoothed her fiancée’s fringe. 

“I know, but I’m glad you read the chapter about dancing. Our first dance was one of the most pleasant things we did together.”

Ron took the book from Hermione’s hand. “I only read this because I really wanted to prove to you that I wasn’t an insensitive wart. And I was so clueless about what to do to please a girl. Lavender was a terrible mistake. I only knew about messing things up, really.”

Hermione took his hand on her.” You know that you never needed a book, don’t you?”

Ron pulled her close to him, putting his arms around her waist.  ”Yes. As I said, I quickly figured out I only needed to be me, less of a git and more gentle. But there is one thing that I didn’t need to read, and I can say we have improved by ourselves very much.”

Hermione was about to ask what he was talking about when Ron silenced her with his lips and kissed her deeply. Hermione kissed him back, and the book was thrown to the nearest box.

When Ron and Hermione came up for air he said, “What about we finish this quickly and have dinner at our house? I know there are not many conditions for cooking, but I can prepare us something simple and... we could spend the night there too. Say yes!”

Hermione threw her head back, and kept her arms around Ron’s neck while she nodded and kissed him full in his mouth again. He obliged to the kiss quite enthusiastically. 

Hermione thought that she had to seek later if that amusing book had a chapter dedicated to “Cook to your witch, and she will be very pleased with you” because Ron had always been fond of cooking for her.

Fin 

~Spider


End file.
